


A lust god's sacrifice

by Honeyed (MoonPachimari)



Series: Twitter oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cults, M/M, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Restraints, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed
Summary: Techno probably should has listened to the warnings of the town's folk. They'd warned him of the local priests and their.. odd traditions at times. He expected animal sacrifices- not whatever weird ritual this was.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Twitter oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	A lust god's sacrifice

Techno probably should has listened to the warnings of the town's folk. They'd warned him of the local priests and their.. odd traditions at times. He expected animal sacrifices- not whatever weird ritual this was.

He had been stripped down, pushed down and tighted onto a hard altar top, arms pulled taught as well as his legs. The priestesses giggled slightly as they rushed around, rubbing petals of flowers against his chest, thighs and face. They darted out of his attempts to break the ropes with louder giggles before candles were lit and the room was cleared of all people.

Techno let out a deep growl as he tugged at the ropes. The door to the chamber opened, Techno snapping his head towards the effeminate man standing there, eyeing Technoblade cautiously. Even clad in a simple thin robe, it was almost like he was the one completely nude and not Techno.

The sound of his feet hitting the floor echoed briefly, before he shut the door and walked over to the altar and drew a knife.

Techno shut his eyes briefly, struggling stopped before he felt the ropes at his ankles cut, eyes opening to watch the quiet man get rid of the restraints.

"Such odd rituals," the man muttered as he placed the knife down and sat on the altar, Techno sitting up to rub at his raw wrists. "I'm sorry adventurer, cults always prefer the lustful part over the mother of spring." 

Techno's long elven like ears twitched, his eyes turning to the man to take him in. He was like something out of a statue.

Techno huffed slightly as the man pulled one of his legs up to rest on the altar, turning to Techno and planting his hands softly with keen eyes.

"You're a cute one though-" he near giggled, "if you'd like to finish the ritual on your own terms."

Techno scowled as he watched the man- his brain supplying this probably wasnt a mortal. "Depends on what it involves."

The wings on the man's ears fluttered as he stood and backed away from the altar, Techno watching intently.

Then the robe dropped. Oh. "Techno- is it?" 

"How did-"

"Quackity. I need a yes or no answer."

Techno's eyes scanned Quackity, tracing over curves and markings on his body before clearing his throat. "So are we..like...supposed to fuck."

Quackity nodded, leaving his robe discarded as he walked over to the altar, easing his way up and reaching his hand over to lazily drag it over Techno's half hard with a hum.

A jolt went up Techno's spin at the featherweight touch, looking at Quackity intently before deciding sure. Fuck it, let's fuck a god. He grabbed Quackity's chin harshly, the deity's eyes looking to him with a sly smile.

"You're fairly cocky."

"Cocky? No. Horny? Oh fuck yeah." Quackity let out a giggle as he lazily moved his hand up Techno's cock.

Quackity moved to the end of the altar after he made sure Techno was hard and slot himself between Techno's legs.

Quackity hummed as one hand wrapped around the base of Techno's cock briefly holding a finger up to Techno before putting two in his mouth. Once Quackity was happy with the wetness, he moved that hand further south before resituating to lean up and kiss the tip of Techno's cock. After a few kitten licks, he took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside before he began to Bob his head and work further and further down Techno's cock.

Techno's hand found it's place in the deity's hair, gripping to the locks slight as Quackity bobbed and looked up at him through his eye lashes. For a moment Q hollowed his cheeks before taking the cock out of his mouth, running his tongue along the other side.

"Tell me when your close- we cant finish before the real fun," he winked before going back down, taking Techno half way into his mouth.

Quackity gagged slightly when Techno shoved his face down, the larger man groaning slightly as the deity pressed a firm hand against his hip, glaring as tears came to his eyes. Techno let go of his hair- and subsequently his head.

Quackity moved quick, pulling off of Techno to cough slightly and glare up at him slightly, both hands coming up as Techno let out a weak chuckle. "You told me to tell you when I got close."

"With your words, Jackass! Not by almost cumming down my throat!" There was no bite behind Quakcity's words as he stood up and slipped onto Techno's lap, straddling the mortal adventurer and smiling slightly.

"You need to pr-"

"Already did. Lay down." There was a honey smooth undertone to the god's words as his hands pushed on Techno's chest till the mortal was laid back. Quackity moved one of his hands to line Techno's sick up with his entrance before he slowly sank down, letting out little gasps of air as he was filled steadily.

Techno groaned at the new feeling, doing his best not to buck his hips up into the god. Once Quackity had bottomed out, staying still to adjust to the feeling he leaned forward slightly, moving his hands to rest on either side of Techno.

The mortal raised up on his elbow, other hand moving to hold the back of Q's head as he pulled him into a kiss. Quackity slowly raised himself up before bottoming out again and moaning into the kiss as Techno's grip on his hair tightened.

Q broke the kiss for air, briefly speeding up his bouncing before slowing down again and pushing Techno back down. This time, he went with him and pulled Techno in to another kiss. It was awkward at first but quickly became forgivable as Quackity sped up again, raising his hips only to drop completely.

Techno groaned slightly as his hands moved to grab Quackity's hips. The god was easily able to slam Techno's wrists against the altar with a wicked grin, "no touching!"

The mortal whined instead, bucking up his hips as Quackity rode him without mercy. Finally he choked out, "Fuck- cl- ngha- close. Gods damn-"

Quackity cackled as he sat up, using his new placement to nearly raise all the way off and slam back down. Techno's hands shot out, gripping the god hard enough to bruise as he came. His back arched slightly and he let out a low groan. 

With raggedy breathing, he came down from his high and raised his head to look at Quackity. The god simply eased off of Techno with a small whine at the loss and feeling of cum dripping out of him. Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Techno's nose and climbed off.

"That was nice, Techno," he said as he picked up his robe and gowned it. "I'll have to do that again sometime with you," he giggled as his form slowly became light and he was gone.

Techno laid down against the altar before it kicked in. He just fucked a god. Not just any god but the- the Mother of Spring. He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @HoneyedMoobl00m!! :>


End file.
